A night out means trouble
by xtargirl941011
Summary: Robin asks Starfire out on a date. When someone hears this, the perfect date goes down the drain. What will happen? Who is the jealous one?
1. Too much worries

**A Night Out Means Trouble**

Robin asks Starfire out on a date. When someone hears this, the perfect date goes down the drain. What will happen? Who is the jealous one?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Too much worries**

_Flashback_

_ROBIN'S POV_

_We were alone in the hallway. "I wanted to tell you something, I…um…I…I love you Star." A big shiny smile appeared in her face. "I also love you friend Robin!" She reached for the door until "Wanna go out tonight? It's just if you want to, ok?" I asked. "Glorious!" she replied._

_End Flashback_

NORMAL POV 

"Starfire, could you stop running around in circles, it's making me crazy and dizzy." said Raven. Starfire stopped, took a deep breath and explained. "Since Robin asked me out, I need a special outfit to wear to our date but all I have is what I commonly use, well, of course, I also have that last year skirt and top." Then, an idea passed inside Raven's mind that even she was astonished. "Why don't you go to the mall?" Starfire thought about it finally decided. "You will accompany me, right?" she asked with her sad doggy face. Grumbling, Raven said yes but remembered her that she owes her big time. With a big hug, Starfire thanked her friend.

"Hey, what's all the huggin' yall'?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah Raven, who knew you were so lovely?" asked Beast Boy. "I'm not being lovely, I'm being polite." Said Raven with such a look. "Let's go for pizza, I'm hungry" said Cyborg. Mostly, the one who said that was BB but nobody cared. After hearing that, Starfire said "We can't, Raven and I are going for a shopping spree at the mall. She is helping me find a de-" Just at that moment, Raven pinched her and whispered "Remember, it's a secret, nobody can know you and Robin are going out on a date." Cyborg and BB couldn't believe that Raven was going to the mall to shop for clothes. "I guess since you are going to the mall with Starfire then you won't kick my butt if I read your journals?" "If you do that, my kick is going to get from your butt to your mouth, please, don't be so annoying, ok?" shouted Raven to BB. There was total silence in the kitchen. After a few minutes, Robin came inside and greeted everyone. Starfire noticed him and grabbed Raven. They both rushed straight to the door just letting the boys hear a single bye.

* * *

Maybe this chapter was short but the next one will be more exciting. I will be updating only if I receive at least 2-3 reviews. 


	2. Passing troubles

**Chapter 2: Passing troubles**

RAVEN'S POV

We went to the mall to search for some dresses. Starfire had already tried some looks on and some weren't what she was looking for. She tried the preppy look, too young, the sexy look, too hot, the rockstar look, "Perfect!" I said. "Creepy if you ask me" she said, the casual look, too common, "AHA! It's perfect!" "After so much searching, our dress hunt is over; I can't stand all this fashion madness these girls have" I said almost shouting but also almost without air. There was like a thousand of girls in the mall searching for new dresses and stuff and they were leaving small spaces to breathe and walk free. "Glorious! Now, all we need to find are some shoes." Starfire was trying on some high-heel shoes, even though she was already high. The dress was a light blue so they needed some blue toned shoes. "Please Starfire, choose now, I'm tired." I said in a cranky voice. When she came out with a pair of boots that were dark blue, we bought them and got out of there.

ROBIN'S POV

'A date with Starfire, what will I wear or say or do! I'm going crazy here and I'm thinking of me while I should be thinking of how Starfire wants me to look! OK, since she has never seen my eyes, I should let her know how I really look, that way she will fall deeply in love with me. NO, heads is for blue tuxedo, tails is for black and good-looking tuxedo. TAILS! Too much thinking, ahh, I thought that I could never make Starfire like me a lot but she does and tonight nothing will get us apart.' I thought while I was choosing my tuxedo.

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP"

"Yes?"

"Hi Robbie-Poo! Want to go out tonight? Just the two of us!" said a squeaky voice.

"Hi Kitten. I can't. I have a…mission to accomplish. I'll be busy and you know how important my missions are." I said, hoping she would fall for it.

Kitten thought of a plan to get him away of his mission.

"Ok, but remember, you are mine Robbie-Poo. Meow. Love you. Bye!" she said. Unfortunately, I think that tonight is going to be a little twisted.

NORMAL POV 

The titans were all inside the tower for an immediate call.

"We've got a monster downtown, titans. We better hurry before it destroys the whole city." said Robin.

They all got inside the T car and headed downtown. There was a monster that was almost 50 feet tall and 10 feet wide.

"Titans, GO!" shouted Robin.

Cyborg used the laser cannon and he shot the monster but it didn't do anything. It started to rain and the monster just made an underground hole like if it was escaping from the rain.

"Guys, it's scared of the water. All we need to do is pour a lot of water on it and it changes into a little baby."

"Thanks for the idea Robin!" yelled BB.

They went to the sea and asked for Aqualad's help. He just 'threw' some water inside the monster's hole and the mission was over.

"Thanks Aqualad" said Raven and Starfire drooling by the beauty of Aqualad.

When they finally arrived at Titan's Tower, Starfire and Robin ran as fast as they could to their rooms, got dressed, and, when no one was around, they came down and went out.

"You look gorgeous." said Robin with a soft voice.

"Thanks. You also look glorious" she said with a lovely voice tone.

Since Kitten was spying on Robin, she saw them both together and went on with a plan.

"Daddy" said kitten through her cell phone "We need to accomplish plan B. My Robbie-Poo is going out with that Starpunk and I'm left aside like if I was an addition."

"Don't worry darling, it's all going to be solved. I'll make this a night none of them is going to forget." said a dark and low voice.

Kitten had spied on Robin since he had turned her down and she was suspicious of what was happening because he was kind of nervous when he talked to her. She had a plan which was going to make Starfire hate Robin forever. Who knew she could be that evil?

* * *

Ok, soon comes the third chapter but these school work is taking me a little time you know. 


	3. Plan B

**This chapter is Starfire's pov so, you need to read it.**

**3. Plan B**

We were in this restaurant falling for each other until I saw someone very particular. It was Kitten going inside the bathroom. "Wait for a second; let me use the bathroom for a second." I said. When I went inside, she was there. "Thought you weren't coming you little-" she was cut off by me. "You do this Ok. Stay away from Robin because he loves, got it? He just told me that." I said with the look she would never forget. But I was wrong. "Didn't you know this? I told him to tell you that he loves you so you would believe it and then he's going to dump you. I, I mean, we set you up, OK? He's mine and you know it. Don't waste your time on thinking what isn't true." said Kitten, laughing at me. "Well, you're a glofnar-bluokson. And Robin is a glofknaer-driuptyr. You are sick people" I shouted. After this, I headed for the door of the bathroom. I went to the table we were sitting and picked my stuff. I was going to go until Robin grabbed my arm. "Why are you going Star?" "Because you are a glofknaer-driuptyr!" I shouted and left.\

Sorry this chapter was short. Please R&R.

_Signed, xtargirl941011_


	4. new life

**Sorry for the tardiness, it's just that I had too little time and my computer is busted and the internet in my house "burns" thee computers, so, I'll update sometime soon. Thanx for waiting anyways.**

* * *

Chaper 3: A new life

"Why was I such a fool" Star said between sobs. She new that Robin would never lie to her but in this case, if Kitten was involved, then he could do it. Of course, that is only if Kitten told Robin that she was going to harm me if he'd kiss me.

"I wish I'd never come to this place. I wish I wasn't in love with Robin, and I wish I could find a man of my own." She had now decided to quit the team and become a Titan East.

"Staar! Where are you? Staaar!" shouted a voice from the distance.

'Oh, Robin, forgive me but, I cannot talk to you, not right now. You've hurt me too much.' The thoughts of Starfire were getting stronger as Robin was getting near.

"I've got it, no one is going to tell me what I should do because, from now on, I am alone."

When Robin got a hold of this, he went faster to her. When he got where Starfire was, he was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Leave me alone, Robin. I do not trust you anymore. Goodbye." And with saying this, she left, flying all alone.

"What's wrong, star? Why are you running away from me?" Robin couldn't believe it.

"After all that I've been trough and something happens. Something is wrong with you and I've got to find out."

* * *

2 MONTHS LATER

"Hey, honey. How are you doing?" said a manly voice.

"Fine. I'm going out to work. Is that ok with you, dear?"

"Of course. But remember, be here before 7 because we are going out."

It was Starfire and her boyfriend.

"How are you doing, girl?"

"I'm fine, Dalyla.. How about you?"

"Perfect, Starfire. So, what's his name?" Dalyla asked impatiently.

"His name is Alejandro. He is from Venezuela. He speaks Spanish too. Tonight we are going out to dinner and he's taking me to this Spanish restaurant for our two-month-anniversary."

"You two have been together for two whole months and you didn't told me anything?"

"We met on December 20 near this fast-food restaurant. I was crying and feeling all alone until he asked me what was wrong. I told him everything about, you know who, and he asked me if I was alone, cold and hungry. I said yes and he took me to the fast-food and we ate and talked and he told me there was a job near his house. He also told me he could get it for me and that I could stay in his guestroom until I had enough money to rent an apartment. So, our friendship was even longer and we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Starfire was happy to tell this to her best friend until someone entered the company. It was no ordinary person.

* * *

I think you can guess but you'll know in the next chapter. 


End file.
